Duet
by Jediempress
Summary: SquallIrvine. As Squall finishes some work, Irvine is strumming his guitar. The cowboy then hears Squall doing something rather unexpected. First time with this pairing.


Okay, first: I have NEVER written these two as a pairing before so be nice. Second: This was a very random visual that came to me and my girlfriend the other day. Three: This is my first VIII based story so again, be nice.

No, I don't own the characters or setting, just the story itself. The song is from Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Duet

Squall Leonhart lay on his back, left leg straight along the narrow bed's mattress and right one bent up so that he was able to use his thigh as a desk. He rested a spiral bound notebook against his leather-clad upper leg and wrote out the new protocols he was recommending they teach the new class of Seed that would be starting in three months.

Across the small room, Irvine Kinneas was sprawled out on his papazan chair. One long leg was draped on the high back of it and the foot of the other flat on the carpeted floor. An old, battered-looking guitar lay upon his lap and he casually played a few chords, slowly piecing together a song from those chords.

His trademark cowboy hat and long coat lay on the back of the desk chair along with Squall's jacket, the sable-haired young man's boots on the floor next to the desk. The two men had retreated to Irvine's room after meeting with the headmaster to discuss the reactivation of Garden and the changes that would be necessary. Squall had been asked to write out what he thought should be done and while Irvine would rather be occupying his time with boyfriend in just about any other way, he knew that Squall would be distracted until he got his assignment finished.

The tall honey-colored haired man strung together several chords, forming a melody that he had been working on for a few weeks now. It was not a very well known song but he had liked it since the first time he heard it and had been trying since to reconstruct it. So far he felt he had a pretty good handle on it.

As he restarted the song, he caught a faint noise from the direction of the bed and frowned slightly. He kept strumming but shifted his actual focus toward Squall. It took a moment but when what he heard and now saw clicked in his head, he grinned.

Squall was humming along as the foot of his upraised leg tapped to the beats. Occasionally, he would stop writing to consider his next words and his pen would also begin tapping idly against the notebook page. A very relaxed expression came to his features.

After another minute, Squall started singing the lyrics in a soft, absent tone. "…suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you…"

As Irvine watched, it was like the other man became a whole different person. The hard exterior fell away and who Squall really was emerged. It made Irvine's heart feel light and he was extremely pleased that he was able to witness this. It wasn't often that he got to see this part of his lover, even when they were alone.

"…and there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side…" Irvine quietly joined in and the pair fell into relaxed harmony. "…storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…"

Squall flicked his eyes over at Irvine. A tiny smile pulled at his lips and his steely eyes were bright. "…but I love you…"

Irvine could not help but chuckle on his "I love you."

"…until the end of time…" Their voices blended together again. Neither one stopped to think about how random this was; they simply took the moment as it appeared. "…come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

Irvine stopped playing and settled his hand on the guitar's curve. He did not say anything, just smiled in amusement at Squall. The sable-haired man smiled back and shook his head a little, also not saying anything. There really weren't any words for what had just happened.

"I think I'm done with this." Squall brought his attention back to his report.

"Good." Irvine moved his guitar and propped it against the wall beside him. He got up and crossed the room as Squall set the notebook and pen to the far corner of the bed. The taller man knelt over the Gunblade specialist. "Now I can have your complete attention for the rest of the night."

Squall only smirked as he took hold of the front of Irvine's shirt and tugged him closer.


End file.
